


Day 5 - The Tree

by buckbuckley



Series: 12 Days of Ficmas 2019 [5]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M, and buck being buck so, wow we got some DOMESTIC fluff this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:08:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21844195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckbuckley/pseuds/buckbuckley
Summary: Buck realizes Eddie hasn't gotten a Christmas Tree yet, and that can't be allowed to happen.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: 12 Days of Ficmas 2019 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570153
Comments: 3
Kudos: 85





	Day 5 - The Tree

It wasn’t that Buck hadn’t planned, so much as they went off the plan immediately. He had agreed to watch Christopher for the day, and the boy had complained about the fact his dad hadn’t gotten the tree yet. Easy fix, Buck figured that they could go get one after dinner and surprise Eddie once he got back. A good plan. Picking one out at the farm hadn’t taken too long, Christopher knew which one he wanted almost instantly. Now that he was trying to get the tree in the house, it was less of a good plan. Carrying a tree was clearly at least a two person job, and they may have picked a tree that was a tiny bit wider than Eddie’s doorway. At least Christopher seemed to be having fun, laughing as Buck struggled to get the tree in. His laughter only increased once Buck got the tree in the house, and fell backwards from the force. 

“Oh you’re enjoying this are you? Next year I’m going to let you do it.” Buck joked as he got up and dusted his pants off. He wouldn’t actually make him do it, but if both and Eddie had the tree, Christopher could probably help just a little bit. “Why don’t you go sit on the couch, I’m going to need your help making sure the tree is straight. We wouldn’t want to put all this effort in to just have it fall.” He heard the younger boy start walking over, so he ran out to the car to grab the tree stand. He put it down in the agreed upon spot in the corner. He put the tree up, still in its bag, and gently screwed it it. 

“Alright, which direction do I need to move it in?” Buck asked. Christopher looked at the tree for a bit, clearly thinking.

“It’s leaning towards the TV.” Buck lent down and adjusted the tree until he heard Christopher tell him to stop. He stood up and looked towards the tree, which did look much straighter now. He grabbed the scissors off the table, and cut the netting away. The tree looked perfect in the space, but clearly needed decorations. It was almost 8pm though, and he didn’t want to keep Chris up too far past his bedtime.

“How about you go get your pajamas on, and we can work on the popcorn garland and watch some movies?” Buck knew that they would probably get halfway through a movie before Christopher fell asleep. They had gone to the part earlier in the day, and that usually tired him out, not counting the excitement from picking a tree out. Chris agreed and headed off to go get ready for bed. Buck headed off to the kitchen to make fresh popcorn for them to eat, and then raided the master bathroom for some dental floss. He could just buy Eddie new stuff later. He grabbed the popcorn out, burning his fingers just a little. He quickly poured it out into a bowl, letting it cool off before they could eat it. The hardest part was digging through Eddie’s random junk draw to try and find the small sewing kit that was in there. Buck knew it was, because he put it there last. While it was originally by the take-out menus, somehow it had ended up in box of batteries that may or may not have worked. He gathered up all his supplies and took it out to the living room. He got The Santa Clause 2 queued up, because they had watched the first one the week prior. He made sure to put the bowl of stale popcorn on his right, knowing Christopher preferred to sit on his left. 

Buck started threading the popcorn while he waited for Chris to come out. He didn’t know how Eddie did it sometimes, he always wanted to help Christopher out, and shield him from everything and he wasn’t even his son. He tried to let him be as independent as possible, but it was hard at times. He waited until he could hear Chris walking back out. 

“You all ready?” He let Christopher climb up next to him and snuggle in before bringing the fresh bowl of popcorn into his lap for easier access. He put his arm around Chris, pulling him in a little closer before starting the movie. They sat and enjoyed while Buck used his spare hand to thread the popcorn. He could have done it faster with two, but it wouldn’t have been the same. 

A little while in, Christopher piped up. “Hey Buck.”

“What’s up buddy?”  
“Is my dad ever going to marry someone again?” Christopher sounded kind of nervous, and Buck didn’t really know how to respond. He should have seen it coming with the movie selection. How did Buck tell a child ‘Hey actually I’m really hoping I will be the one your dad marries after I get the courage to ask him out.’ You didn’t.

“I don’t know, that’s up to him really. If he falls in love with someone and feels comfortable having them in your life then probably. You’re his top priority.” He didn’t want to lie to Christopher, he deserved the truth. It wasn’t something they talked about, other than the one time Eddie was super drunk and said he was never going to date again. He hoped it was a lie, but Buck didn’t think he could handle seeing Eddie with someone else. Seeing Shannon had been hard enough, and she was his wife. 

The answer seemed to satisfy Christopher, because not even 5 minutes later he was asleep up against Buck. Buck paused the movie, and started moving everything as gently as possible, not waiting to wake him up. He carried Christopher to bed, tucked him in, and gave him a kiss on his forehead. It was very domestic of him, but no one had to know.

Buck snuck back out of the room, and went to clean the living room up. He had a few hours before Eddie got back, so he figured he may as well work on the tree as much as possible. The lights, popcorn, and tinsel were probably going to take him most of the time anyways.

\------------

When Eddie came home 2 hours later, he didn’t expect to see Buck still awake, let alone decorating the tree. Buck hadn’t noticed Eddie yet, he was shaking his hips to a Christmas song softly coming from him phone as he placed decorations on the tree Eddie didn’t remember being there when he left. It was just so cute that Eddie couldn’t resist. He walked up behind Buck and wrapped his arms around Buck’s waist, dropping his head on his shoulder. 

“Whatcha doin?” He started Buck a little, causing him to almost drop the ornament he was hanging. Buck leaned back into him a little.

“Decorating the tree. Christopher was complaining that you hadn’t gotten one yet, so I took him. I hope that’s okay with you.” Buck sounded a little hesitant, as if he shouldn’t have done that.

“You saved me the headache of trying to figure out how I was going to get on my truck, so it’s totally fine.” The two stayed like that as Buck finished putting up the box of ornaments that was in his arm. Eddie reluctantly let go when Buck finally moved to put it down. Eddie couldn’t help but see the worried look on his face.

“Christopher asked me a question today, and I figured you should know. “He wanted to know if you were ever going to get married again.” That would be the cause for the worried look then. Eddie was his parent and he didn’t always know how to answer Christopher’s hard questions. More of them seemed to be coming now that he was older. 

“I hope he didn’t pester you about it. I can talk to him in the morning. There’s someone I’ve been thinking about asking out, so I should give him a heads up.” Eddie said as he grabbed a box of ornaments to hang, as if he didn’t just drop important information. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Buck’s jaw drop, but then recover.

“Oh really? Do I know them.” Eddie knew Buck well enough to hear that it was his fake happy tone. He clearly wasn’t pleased with the news.  
Eddie couldn’t help the grin that overtook his face. “Yeah you do. He’s just the best guy I know. He helps out with Christopher whenever I need, and always puts others first. He’s so handsome too, and has these blue eyes that draw you in and make you never want to leave.” Eddie was holding back a laugh at Buck’s confused face, trying to put together who it was. Eddie wasn’t that mean, and figured he would put the younger man out of his misery. 

“Buck, it’s you.” Eddie couldn’t hold back any longer, and let out a small laugh when he saw Buck’s face go through ten different emotions. He suddenly felt Buck’s hands on his face, and then Buck’s lips pressed against his own. His hands naturally fell to Buck’s waist, trying to pull him closer. Eddie had thought about how their first kiss would go for a long time, but this was better than he could have imagined. Eventually they had to break apart, the need for air overtaking them.

“I’m happy you told me, but why now?” Buck asked, and he had every right to. From his side, it must have seemed really out of the blue.

“It was just a long day at work, and then when I came home and saw you, decorating the tree it just all clicked. I realized it’s what I want to come home to everyday. Figured there was no point wasting even more time.” He gave Buck another quick kiss. “Now let’s finish decorating the tree. I’m sure Christopher is going to be so happy when he sees that it’s done, and that your here for breakfast.”

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 is here! I didn't really have a prompt for this one, just wanted Buck decorating a tree and hanging with Christopher.


End file.
